1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to placing a completion assembly in a well, and particularly to placing a completion assembly in a well while keeping the well in an underbalanced condition.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to place completion equipment such as a sand screen, for example, in a well without exceeding formation pressures. Exceeding formation pressures can damage the formation, disrupt a mud cake barrier, or otherwise inhibit production of well fluids. Limiting the wellbore pressure to be equal to or less than the formation pressure is known as maintaining an underbalanced condition in the well. Placing a completion assembly in a well while holding the well in an underbalanced condition can be hazardous because wellbore fluids will naturally flow from a region of high pressure to a region of lower pressure, including the surface. That can lead to uncontrolled production, known in the art as a blowout.